Recruitment
by AkatsukiCabbage
Summary: What if a determined young girl went up to Hibari Kyouya and asked to join the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee? What will be his answer? Hibari x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Determination

Disciplinary Committee. It identifies the set of Users that have been charged with the responsibility by an Authority to review and determine if the Misconduct Reports associated with the Authority's Matches will be upheld, denied, etc. The Disciplinary Committee is also charged with the responsibility to administer punishment, as appropriate and under the overall management of the Authority that sanctioned the Match [1].

To some, these two words mean nothing to them. But, to others, they strike fear into those who are weak. The Namimori Disciplinary Committee is a very good example.  
The Authority, or leader, of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee is one tough teen. He is violent and uses his abilities to overpower those weaker than him; often calling them herbivores. He does not care much for the well-being of others, no matter who they are. Though he is very brutal, he remains calm during situations and quietly observes his opponents while fighting. He hates crowds therefor he prefers to be alone, taking a short nap on a couch or up on the school's roof.

This man is known as Hibari Kyouya.

His second in Command, Kusakabe Tetsuya, stares at me oddly as I approach him. Quietly clearing my throat, I turn my determined gaze to him and let a smirk grace my lips.

"I come in peace. Take me to your Leader."

[1] terminology


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Fear and Courage

Fear can be an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat [1]. Courage is the ability to do something that frightens one and gives one strength in the face of pain or grief [2]. Different as they may be, they are similar in bringing out our deepest emotions and promoting the human nature.

I'm not sure which if these I am feeling as I open the door to the Namimori Middle School's roof. My palms start to sweat as my eyes lock onto the _sleeping_ prefect. Gulping hard and wiping my hands on my skirt, I walk forward. Staring down at the sleeping demon, I cloak my face into an apathetic mask. Raising my foot, I gently nudge him in his side.

…Nothing…

Okay. Let's try this again.

Nothing…again.

Grinding my teeth in frustration, I wrench my foot back and prepare myself to impel my foot into his side. The hit never makes it. Blinking in awe and confusion, I glance down to see a hand clutching onto my ankle. Hard. I look up to see the Demon Prefect glaring his steely-gray eyes at me.

"Herbivore, it is against the school's rules to disturb me from my nap. I'll bite you to death." He growls out. I choke on my own spit and yank my foot out of his grasp. Quickly adjusting myself, I cross my arms under my chest and let another mask of apathetic cover my face.

"I want to join the Disciplinary Committee."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Introductions

"...Stupid, demonic, cold fish Carnivore..." I mumble under my breath  
along with some other colorful words. My best friend looks at me, not shock  
at my appearance as I poke at the softball size dark blue and black bruise on my  
arm. She sighs, munching on a riceball, and, with her slight French accent,  
questions,

"So, he wouldn't let you into the Disciplinary Committee?" A dark  
cloud looms over my head as I still mumbling got louder and my poking  
intensifies. She sighs 'masochist' before she giggles and offers me her other  
riceball.

"You forgot your lunch again, Kisa-chan." Looking up at her, I pout but  
gratefully accept the food. Gnawing on the yummy riceball, I absently listen to  
the red-head talk about some sort of French fashion. A loud "Hiii!"  
brings my roaming thoughts back from space. I glance lazily over my shoulder  
and set my drowsy eyes upon three boys. More so the brunette with sepia eyes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is also known as No-Good Tsuna by his fellow classmates.  
He has poor grades, a cowardly demeanor but a sweet personality, and he is  
horrible at sports. But recently, his luck has turn around for he is not the  
same old No-Good Tsuna anymore. Just over the past few days he has gain new  
friends and new found respect from some of his fellow schoolmates. Hehe. I  
remember a couple of days ago he was running around town in his boxers  
screaming about his "dying will". Whatever that is.

Sitting on his right is a strange individual with his silver chin-length hair,  
olive green eyes, and not to mention his boisterous personality. His name is  
Gokudera Hayato, an Italian male who can pull bombs out of nowhere. The first  
day when he arrived at school, Gokudera disliked Sawada. Now they have become  
very close friends and the silverette sticks up for the poor teen.

Across from him, on the other side of Sawada, is Yamamoto Takashi. A very naïve  
but handsome male with short black hair, tan skin, and a lovely carefree  
personality. He is the baseball star here at Namimori but he is great at other  
sports and very athletic. Did I forget to mention his smile? No wonder he is  
one of the heartthrobs of the middle school.

It seems that Sawada was yelling about something Gokudera had said. I couldn't  
hear what he is saying though because the bell rings to signal the end of  
lunch. Shoving the rest of the riceball into my mouth, I turn back around to  
face the teacher as he walks in through the door to start the next lecture.


End file.
